Nowadays, a display device is usually provided with an image capturing function since the functions of computers are becoming more and more powerful. In one implementation, the image capturing device is physically and electrically connected to the display device, such that the computer may capture static images and dynamic images using the external image capturing device.
The image capturing device is usually disposed at a position close to the display device for ease of use. Currently, the image capturing device is generally fixed to a frame of the display device using a built-in hooding part. Alternatively, in the case where the image capturing device has a chassis, the image capturing device is disposed beside the display device.
On one hand, in the case where the image capturing device is held onto the frame of the display device, it is possible to damage the frame of the display device. On the other hand, in the case where the image capturing device is disposed beside the display device, it will occupy extra space.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.